THE FORGE OF MINERVA
by Saeshmea
Summary: Albus comes up with an idea to know the truth about Slughorn's memory about Riddle: go back in time. He sends Severus to 1943, where he not only will learn about the Horocruxes, but also will meet a 17-year-old Minerva McGonagall who is always smiling and wears her hair down her shoulders. What made her become the strict and professional witch she is now?
1. Chapter 1 - 24th December 1994

**A/N: Sometimes I wonder what the people who follow me as an author think of me for having so many opened stories at once... I had this idea one day after watching a hilarious fanvid on Youtube about how HP should have ended and I've tried to keep it aside but... I couldn't wait anymore. The truth is, I'm blocked on my other stories and needed something fresh... don't worry (to those who might hate me for publishing so many new-stories) I won't neglect my late fanfics, I love them and I promise I'll come up with new ideas for them soon. **

**** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...**

* * *

A/N: Although I think you can get it though the reading, let me make a few things clear:

The story begins on December 1994 (The Goblet of Fire - The Yule Ball) and will jump to 1943 (Tom Riddle's 6th year - The Horocruxes).

To make things fit I've ignored some details or come up with some others... like... I really don't know when Dumbledore actually began to investigate deeply into Riddle's life, but I didn't wanted the story to be set on the sixth book... Riddle talked to Slughorn at the beginning of the year, not at Christmas, but that's only a couple months of difference :P ; Severus isn't mentioned to attend the Yule Ball in the book, but I wanted and needed him to... and I bet there are more.

I hope you don't mind and that you enjoy this story.

* * *

THE FORGE OF MINERVA - 1 - Introduction

.

I walked into the Great Hall dressed on my best clothes, like everyone else. I don't usually like these events and have always avoided the few balls I've been invited to but this time the Headmaster said he wanted to discuss something important with me.

The enormous room had been totally redecorated. Where the teacher's table should be there was now a live band, instead of the four long tables for each house, there were about fifty round tables all around the Hall, leaving a void in the center so the people could dance later on.

We (the teachers) were distributed in two different tables. I went straight to the one were the Headmaster was with the intention of having a sit next to him to discuss whatever issue had crossed his mind this time and finish the night the sooner, the better; but both chairs next to Dumbledore were occupied and I ended up sitting next to Minerva, who was sitting on Albus' left, as usual; on his right there was the tall Headmistress of Beauxbatons, followed by Karkaroff. The rest of chairs were still to be occupied.

I tried to get Dumbledore's attention but he was deeply concentrated in the quick French class that Madam Maxime was offering him. Igor's glare at them was the most amusing thing happening on that table.

"I never thought of you as the kind of man who attends balls, professor Snape," Minerva said and it took me a while to realize she was actually talking to me.

"I'll be out of here before the dance begins," I confessed as I filled my glass with some firewhisky, advantages of sitting on the teacher's table.

"So you came up from your dungeons only to get fed and drunk," she slapped with a twitch of sarcasm as she approached her glass to mine so I filled hers too.

"You could put it that way," I replied pouring the caramel-colored liquid on her glass, "What about you, professor McGonagall? What brings you down your confined Gryffindor tower and out of your usual tartan clothes?" I grinned and we both sipped our drinks at the same time.

"As the Deputy Headmistress, attending the Yule Ball is one of my duties," she explained, and took the glass back to her lips.

"Always so professional," I pointed while ironically raising my drink to her. After that, food was served and I realized the other last sits of the table had already been occupied by Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey. During the meal, Minerva and I continued our back and forth of witty observations, stealing a smile on each other's face every now and then, while the rest of the table were engaged on their own dull conversations. Sarcasm was our comfort zone, a way to be nice and rude with each other at the same time and not ending dueling in front of the entire school.

Maybe it was the bottle of firewhisky we finished together, maybe the loud music affecting my brain, or just the fact that we'd been pretending to like each other's company for too long… the thing is that somehow I ended up standing up and offering my hand to her.

"Shall we dance, professor?" I asked gazing at her eyes, which I realized had a very special tone of green on them, like the Greek goddess she is named after.

She raised her hand to mine hesitatingly, our fingers almost brushing; then she glanced up at me and put her hand down on her tight again.

"I'd rather not," she said; no sarcasm on her tone, a clear and plain 'no'.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to let you hair down for once," I say, bending down so she can hear, and then I reach Dumbledore, eager to do my business and return to my chambers.

* * *

The Headmaster and I walk through the crowd to the trophy room. He closes and locks the door behind him.

"Severus, I require you to gather some valuable information," he said, there we go again, I think, "there's no danger involved, yet, you must follow my instruction better than ever."

"I always do," I reply, somehow feeling offended by his words.

"Of course, that's why you're here. You see, I'd prefer to do this myself, but I trust your loyalty more than my own actions."

"What is it this information?" I asked trying to hide my confusion.

"The first year Harry Potter was in the school he claimed to have seen Lord Voldemort, at least, his soul…" he explained. Why do we always end up talking about the boy? I wondered. "That kept me thinking and ever since then I began to gather information about Tom Riddle's life… trying to understand how he became the Dark Lord and how he defeated death…" the Headmaster stopped for a moment and looked at me as to make sure I was following, I nodded and he continued, "A former teacher of this school has given me a memory that could be the key to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named once and for all, but that memory was manipulated… I need to know what really happened…"

"Do you want me to use occlumency on this teacher?" I tried to guess.

"No, what I want is you to go back to that day and witness the moment so we can have the entire information…"

"Go back in time?!" I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Yes, that's the reason why I need you… time-travelling is a dangerous thing because any change could affect a success of events making the world we know completely different… That's why, even it could be easy and tempting, you won't do anything apart than following my instructions…"

"Yes, of course," I said.

"I'll need a better response, Severus, a more convincing one, because you'll be travelling to 1943, when Tom Riddle was only a six-year student of this school."

What? Did I hear alright? I dropped my mouth opened and scowled the old man, who took out from his pocket a silver time-turner.

"It's been modified to go back in years instead of hours… It'll take forty-nine turns to go where you have to, I don't know the exact day where the memory occurred, so you'll may have to stay in 1943 for a few days…" he then handed me a letter with his handwriting, "the first thing you'll do once you arrive will be looking for me (myself back then, I mean), and you'll give this to him, to me… You'll befriend professor Slughorn and attend his Slug Club parties… it was in one of them when Riddle asked him something… I need to know what Horace really told him."

"What about the Ministry?"

"That's why we must do it tonight… I moved strains and got us a free ticket… nobody will we watching, nobody will make questions…"

"You know that being there I could just kill the boy before he becomes Lord Voldemort…" I say out loud what we both are thinking.

"That's why I'm sending you and not going myself," he answers, "I know that if I ask you not to do such thing you'll control yourself better than me."

"But why? It'd mean no war, no dark years, no panic… no innocent deaths…" I claim thinking of Lilly.

"We don't know that, we can't be sure that without Voldemort there wouldn't have been a worse tyrant who he killed during the war… a war that changed all of us, people made choices over it that changed their lives… if the war never occurred there would be couples that would have never met each other and never had the children they do today…" he said, but it didn't really convinced me, "Where do you think you would be if you'd never become a Death Eater?" he suddenly asked, "Lilly would still be married to James, so you'd probably would still be moaning for her love in your loneliness… reaching the bottom line was what made you be who you are today, Severus…" I admit he had a point, but…

"She would be alive," I said.

"She was meant to die so her son could defeat the Dark Lord someday…" he says, "please don't risk it, Severus… do you think you'll be able to do this?"

"I do, Sir. The idea is tempting, but I understand the danger on it…"

"Good," he said handing me the time-turner and taking out his wand, "one more thing," he adds and he touches my face with the tip of the wooden stick. My eyes blink and I feel a strange tickling on the muscles of my face… when my eyes opened again I catch a glimpse of myself on one of the cabinet's crystals and realize the features of my face have slightly changed. "We can't have anyone seeing you as you are, not even me… that would be confusing because I would remember you when we meet in the future…"

"I shouldn't say my name either, then?" I pointed.

"No, that's right… and you shan't tell anything about the future to anyone…"

"Ok, I think I understood everything."

"Great, then… Bon Voyage." He says and I put the envelope on my pocket and begin to turn the sand watch counting outloud… "forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine…" *pop* and I'm dragged through the line of time to almost half a century back… to when I wasn't even born…

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 - 24 25th Dec 1943

**** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...**

* * *

A/N: Nobody left a comment but in a couple days the story got 3 followers and I'll take that as a signal that it's not bad... I really enjoy writing it, and I always take that as a good sign.

It's the first time-travel story I've done, so it's fun to think of the possibilities of what can happen. I also love writing in first-person because it kind of makes the story-telling more real, more vivid and close to you (to me) and specially Severus...

I'll confess something you may have alread realize (because I feel chatty and it's 3am and I have no intention of going to bed yet...) my HP muse is Minerva, but I found far more challenging the character of Severus... he's the first male-character of any type that intrigued me.

* * *

BTW, I'm sorry about the constant changing in the tense of verb (from past to present) in the previous chapter... I am reading a book written in present tense and I think that's influencing me because it had never happened to me... I'm sorry.

Just to try, I want to use the present tense in chapter 2... if you find it weird just tell me (I did when I began to read that book... it's not a common way to tell or read stories but it's challenging).

Sorry for the rambling, here's the story, ENJOY!

* * *

**The forge of Minerva - 2**

*pop* I re-appear in the same place I was... in the trophy room of Hogwarts. It's dark and empty so I use my wand to illuminate my steps to the door. I open it carefully because I need to check the outside before coming out... the Great Hall is crowded, noisy, decorated with red, green and gold... it's Christmas Eve.  
Nobody notices my entrance through the door besides the empty teacher's table, everybody is dancing in the center, exchanging presents and chatting. I look for professor Dumbledore through the crowd and as soon as I find a shiny purple dress with golden stars I know I've found him. As I walk towards the professor I notice his long white hair is now (or was then,) shorter and blonde. He's talking to a couple students. I stand behind him and tap his shoulder to make him notice me. He turns around, fifty years younger, and smiles at me although he has no idea who I am.  
"Merry Christmas," he says joining his hands.  
"Merry Christmas, sir," I reply not sure of how to introduce myself, "could we have a word?"  
"I don't see why not, let's go to a quieter place," he leaves the students and makes me a gesture to follow him, "you don't work here, do you?" he asks as we walk out of the Great Hall.  
"Hmm... not exactly," I muttered, "here..." and I hand him the letter he wrote to himself from fifty years ahead. The 1943 Albus Dumbledore takes the envelope and opens it, he calmly reads the note and I wonder what does a man write to his younger-self.  
The future Headmaster of Hogwarts caresses his chin and looks at me.  
"Can I see that time-turner of yours?" he asks and without hesitation I take it out from my pocket and hand it to him. At the same time he takes out from under his clothes an exact replica of it that was hanging from his neck and examines both pieces.  
"I..." I try to break the uncomfortable silence, but he raises his finger to stop me.  
"You must watch every word that comes out from your mouth, young man," he says, "any information you'd give me from the whatever year you come from could change the world as you know it..."  
"I know sir, you made it very clear to me..."  
"Good, then, let's see..." he skimmed the letter one more time as he talked, "I've written here that I must introduce you to professor Slughorn as a potion master in training... that'll be easy..." he kept the note in his pocket and looked back at me, "I'll show you my chambers, I think it's best if you stay there and we'll make the introductions in the morning..."  
We walk in silence through the school halls and I can't help notice everything looks exactly the same now that it did in my student years and later on in the presents I come from.  
When we reach the seventh floor I step left in the Headmaster's office direction and Dumbledore step right to the Gryffindor tower. I immediately correct my mistake but I'm sure he notices because he frowns at me and keeps walking in silence.  
"How should I call you?" he asks suddenly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You can't tell me your actual name but I must call you something..."  
"Oh," I mutter, and after a moment i reply, "Prince, Tobias Prince."

* * *

On the morning we go to Headmaster's Dippet office right after having a slight breakfast in the room.  
"Albus, I know you enjoy work but it's Christmas and some of us have a family to attend," the old man says.  
"It will only be a moment, Armando... I only wanted to introduce you Mr. Prince, he has come to our school to improve his skills with Horace... He's willing to become a potions master like him."  
"I see... did I know about this?" the Headmaster asks not sure of his own memory.  
"Of course you did, I told you a month ago, remember?" Dumbledore takes advantage of his colleague old mind.  
"Oh, yes..." Dippet finally lies not willing to be seen as a fool.

* * *

"That was easy," I say when we come out.  
"Well, Armando is getting old and he tends to forget things... I'm already doing half of his work, and I didn't need yesterday's slide of yours to know I'll become Headmaster after him," he says as we walk downstairs referring to my mistake yesterday and I decide I'll be more careful from now on.  
In the dungeons, we meet professor Slughorn just leaving his classroom.  
"Oh, Horace, what a coincidence, we were just coming to see you," Dumbledore says kindly and the young man, around my age, walks towards us.  
"Albus, Merry Christmas," he says.  
"Merry Christmas," we both reply at the same time.  
"What can I help you?"  
"This is Tobias Prince, he'd like to join your classes to become a potions master like you,"  
"Is that true?" Slughorn looks at me.  
"It is, Sir." I say, "It'd be a great honor to learn with you. I've read all your books and articles and I've followed your career very closely." That is a lie, but as a former member of the Slug-Club I had heard every old story of the professor and knew exactly how to treat him to be liked.  
"You flatter me, Mr. Prince," he replies, "It'll be a delight to have company during my classes... you know, you should come down tomorrow, I am having special classes for my best students during the holidays and I'd like you to attend them as well."  
"I will, thank you."

* * *

For the rest of the day Dumbledore doesn't leave me alone for a moment, I think he's afraid I'd may make a big mistake or something, so we have lunch in his office again. On the afternoon I escape his sight to go to Hogsmeade, I decide I need some clothes since it looks like I'll be stuck in the 40's for more than a few days.  
When I come back the professor is not alone, a student, maybe a last-year, is talking to him about some transfiguration project. I try to pass through them and go into the bedroom without being noticed, but Dumbledore makes me a sign to wait.  
I sit in the armchair of the corner and cross my legs. The next headmaster of the school is sitting down so the young girl has to bend over her tall body over the desk to talk to him. She's not wearing the uniform, like every child during the Christmas break. Her long black hair falls freely down her back to her thin waist, she's wearing a white shirt that matches the pattern of her skirt, which hardly covers her knees. Her bare legs are long and she moves them sensually, tired of being standing up. She's wearing heels, a pair of tall red shiny shoes that matches her skirt. That skirt that waves as she moves and has me hypnotized until I hear the noise of the Headmaster's chair when he stands up and the girl turns around.  
Now I can have a look of her gorgeous young body from the front... and what a front! She wears the top of her shirt unbuttoned and her neckline can be perfectly seen. I raise my eyes before she or Dumbledore realize I am leering at her.  
She has a beautiful face framed by that long black hair that falls down her shoulders. And her eyes... oh, saying that she has beautiful eyes doesn't make her justice, because those two emeralds separated by the most perfect nose can't be human, they have a unique tone of green and they seem to sparkle at the light of the candles floating in the professor's office.  
She smiles shyly, letting me have a glimpse of her teeth, and walks towards me with Dumbledore showing her confidence.  
"Professor Prince," says him, "this is my most brilliant student, Ms. McGonagall."  
Oh my...! Did I hear it right? He said McGonagall, didn't him? But that can't be Minerva, she would never wear such clothes, and that body... Merlin! The Minerva I know has grown up but, she has no trace of such a voluptuous and gorgeous beauty.  
"Minerva McGonagall?" I need to know, and I receive a glare from the Headmaster-to-be that I ignore.  
"Yes. It's nice to meet you, professor Prince. How do you do?" she replies correctly, but with a sweetness and a hint of sensuality that I'd never relate to her.  
"How do you do?" I reply, trying to sound professional as I feel the temperature of the room going up.  
"Ms. McGonagall will show you to professor's Slughorn class tomorrow since she is in his group of excellent students," Dumbledore explains as I can't take my eyes away from that incredible view. How does someone spoil herself in such a way? I mean, how did Minerva, that Minerva, the what? seventeen/eighteen-year-old Minerva become the McGonagall I know from the nineties?  
"I'll come after lunch time," she said with that beautiful voice of her, "the class begins at half past three and professor Slughorn doesn't like us to be late."  
"I'll be waiting for you," I muttered, and when I heard to my own voice I realized how funny I sounded, "I mean, it'll be a pleasure to have your company, Ms. McGonagall."  
"The pleasure is mine," she smiled one more time and then looked at Dumbledore, "Good night, professor."  
"Good night, kid... and don't worry about your project, you're doing an excellent job."  
After she's left I need to sit down again and have a deep breathe to analyze what has just happen.  
"You know Ms. McGonagall in the future?" the professor points out sitting next to me and I can't lie because I've made it pretty obvious saying her name before being told it.  
"I do," I say.  
"Well, then try not to make her notice that, ok? She's a very clever girl."  
"I won't, it was only that I wasn't expecting to find her, that's all..." I say and then I go into the bedroom with the excuse that I should hang my new clothes somewhere.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: Ok, so... what do you think of the story so far? I don't know if you maybe feel I went too far with the impression Minerva gives to Severus... I just needed to make it clear the fact that she was a gorgeous hot and sexy teenager, a mature teenager, I mean... one of those girls that looks like she's twenty-something and that everyone falls in love with... but don't worry, there won't be a love story between Severus and the teen-Minerva... I don't like time-travel relationships.


	3. Chapter 3 - 26th Dec 1943

**** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...**

* * *

The forge of Minerva - 3

The next day is Sunday. There's noise in the common room very early in the morning so I come out. Some children are opening letters and presents that they've just received from their families, others are just reading the paper or chatting in the sofas.  
Suddenly I have a glimpse of Minerva coming down the girls bedroom and I watch her walking to the window and giving a treat to a young brown-feathered owl that's carrying a parchment. She takes it and the bird flies away.  
Like most of the children in the room, she's still in her sleep clothes; a long tartan dressing gown opened to show the white nightdress, long to her knees, that she wears under. She steps elegantly to the empty armchair near the fire, catching the attention of a couple boys, and she sits down, legs crossed, to read the letter. Her hair is tied up in a long disheveled plait that lies on her right shoulder.  
I walk closer as she reads and sit on the couch, right next to her.  
"Good news?" I ask, startling her. She raises her eyes and looks at me.  
"Oh, good morning professor Prince," she says to me sweetly.  
"So, you received news from home?" I insist, I must confess I am very intrigued about this Minerva who is a total stranger to me.  
"Mother writes me every week," she explains, "she says my brothers miss me and that she's worried about father, who's been asked to come to London to help in the military hospitals..."  
Military? Now, of course... I lean back on the couch and feel stupid... it's 1943, I've come right in the middle of the Second World War. Now I understand why there are so many students staying for the holiday...  
"Is he a doctor?" I wonder.  
"No, he's a Minister... You see, they need him to talk to the soldiers who are back from the war... He was there before summer as well. Father says that, after being healed by the nurses, they need to be remind that life is something worthy because they've seen so much suffering that they've forgotten... Father is very good speaker." she says convinced of her words.  
"I didn't know wizards were so involved in the war," I mention.  
"Oh, no... Father is a muggle..." she confesses almost in a whisper, like if it was something wrong, "but he's a good man." she adds like if she felt she has to excuse her father from being who he is.  
"I don't doubt that," I put my hand on hers, which is lying on the arm of the chair, and she looks at me, "my father was a muggle too," I tell her, "but he wasn't a good man." before she can ask me anything, I hear a coughing behind me and I turn around to find the headmaster-to-be standing behind the couch.  
"Good morning, Sir." I say, standing up quickly like if I'd done something wrong.  
"It's breakfast time and Ms. McGonagall should go to get dress," he stars at the girl, who rushes upstairs and I follow him out of the common room.  
"I've just realize it's war time here..." I say as we walk to break the uncomfortable silence between us, "I never thought the muggle war affected the wizarding world as well..."  
"What kind of relationship do you have with Ms. McGonagall in the future?" Dumbledore suddenly asks.  
"I thought I wasn't suppose to tell you anything from where I come from..." I answer.  
"Minerva is only seventeen years old now, do you understand that?" he looks at me through the corner of his eye.  
"I do..." I mutter not understanding his point.  
"If you have any affair with her in the future is not my business, but if you do now..."  
"What?!" I interrupt him, "An affair? We can barely stand each other's presence back in my time... it's only that... she's so... different..."  
"Younger?"  
"No, it's not that..." and we leave the conversation there for my delight.

* * *

After lunch I come back to the common room and I find Minerva waiting for me near the fire. She's wearing a corduroy green skirt that ends above her knees and a pink jumper with a low neckline. Like yesterday, her hair falls down to her shoulders freely and framing her beautiful face.  
"What is this project you were talking about with professor Dumbledore, yesterday?" I ask her as we go down to the dungeons.  
"Oh, he's helping me with a transfiguration project... I am making a deep study into animagic."  
"Are you?" I try to seem surprise.

* * *

The potions classroom is exactly like I remember it from my years as a student, since when I became teacher I made some changes.  
Slughorn suggests that I sit with the students and Minerva offers me the chair next to her. I look around... there are seven children in the class. The two chatty girls next to us are the only female apart from Minerva, the rest are all boys. One of them has to be Riddle, I think.  
As Slughorn goes on and on about the Draught of Peace I scan the students sitting behind us trying to find a hint to believe one of them is going to become Lord Voldemort. Since they are not wearing their uniforms I have no clue to know which house they belong to. When Slughorn stops talking to let the children brew their potions I ask Minerva.  
"That's Bill Prewett," she says glancing at the red-haired boy two chairs behind us, "he's in Hufflepuff but has good grades."  
"Who is he sitting with?" I ask as she adds powdered moonstone to the blue potions and stirs it.  
"Bob Hitchens, 5th year Ravenclaw, we've never crossed a word, I think..." she pours syrup of hellebore to the cauldron, the potion is now pink and as she stirs it becomes purple.  
"Who are the other two?" I insist and she gazes me with a smirk on her face.  
"You're really a noisy man, professor Prince." she shakes some powdered porcupine quills to the potion and it changes its colour to red.  
"I'm only trying to know more about the most brilliant students of the school..." I say trying to sound convincing.  
"Mr. Prince," Slughorn suddenly stands in front of us, "how are you enjoying the class?"  
"Very much, indeed, professor Slughorn," I say.  
"I like to make an introduction and then let my students practice on their own, I think the only way to learn how to brew a potion is making mistakes," he points out.  
"Certainly, Sir," I agree, "but don't you think making them brew Draught of Peace is a little inappropriate at their age..."  
"Nonsense, these are the students I believe to become great minds in the future, they are responsible enough to make a good use of this potion..." he smirks and then walks away.  
Minerva's potion is now orange.  
"That's not the color it's supposed to be..." I hear her mutter.  
"Add more powder porcupine quill and stir until it becomes white..." I say, and she does so.  
"Oh my...! I did it!" she exclaims joyfully and hugs me unexpectedly in a moment of euphoria, "Thank you!"  
"What's the matter here?" Slughorn comes back to us, takes a look at the potion, smells it, puts his finger in the cauldron and tastes the mixture, "Congratulations, Ms. McGonagall, you just brew a perfect Draught of Peace." as Slughorn rambles I turn around and I glimpse at the boy in the corner, black hair, dark eyes, tall... he's staring at Minerva as she talks with the professor and when he notices me, he puts his eyes down.

* * *

"Who was the boy in the corner at the bottom of the class?" I ask Minerva as we go back to the Gryffindor tower, "the tall one with black hair..."  
"Nobody..." she answers quickly to my surprise.  
"He wouldn't take his eyes away from you..." I add and she sighs.  
"He's a Slytherin, and he's a bloody hypocrite, that's what he is..." she sounds upset and now I am more curious.  
"What do you mean?"  
"All the teachers adore him for some reason... all the girls are in love with him... but he has two faces, trust me... I've seen it..."  
"Two faces?"  
"Last course he ended up with the best grades of his year, but the second behind me of the entire school... He was so mad and jealous that when this year began he tried to attack me but nobody is better than me at spells, so I kicked his ass off and told him that if he tried it again I would tell on him."  
"He didn't seem that kind of guy to me..." I point out.  
"Of course not, that's what Riddle does..."  
"Wait, Riddle? Like Tom Riddle?" I freak out stopping us before we cross the Fat Lady's portrait..  
"Yes, I thought you didn't know him..." she says confused but I ignored that and place my hands on her shoulders. I must tell her not to go near him, I must... I must shut up! I remind to my self. I can't warn her, I could be interfering on her future...  
"I don't..." I lie and I avoid looking at her again, "bye." I say crossing the picture and rushing into Dumbledore's private chambers.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: I think this is progressing nicely... It's the first time I have a plot so much clear in my mind, now I only have to think on an end... don't worry, we're not close to it yet. ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - Mon27Tue28 Dec 1943

**** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but if not it was too long then...  
**

* * *

**The forge of Minerva - 4**

The next day, I try to avoid her, because it's hard to me not being able to tell her who that young boy will become in only a few years, all the damage he'll do and how far she should stay from him. Fortunately, she seems to be seeing it by herself, and Minerva hasn't become a Death Eater in 1994 so, that can only mean she's going to keep away from Riddle without me saying anything.  
I relax, and on the afternoon, I go back to the potions classroom to attend Slughorn's seminar for advanced students. This time I sit with the professor and I as he talks I don't take my eyes from the disheveled dark-haired boy in the corner. He acts normal... he pays attention to Slughorn's lesson, takes notes in silence and looks very concentrate while adding every ingredient into the cauldron. He is, indeed, the perfect student, and it's hard to believe that soon his name will be feared by every witch and wizard.  
From time to time, as he lets the potion settle, I find him peeking at Minerva and it unnerves me. I wonder what is in his mind, why he's so obsessed with her and why he attacked her.  
When the class is about to finish, Slughorn stands up and checks the student's potions.  
"Children you all did a good job but, I'm afraid that once again Ms. McGonagall has achieved excellency and for that she deserved a reward..." he takes a vial from the pocket of his dress and shows the class a potion with the color of molten gold, "this is Felix Felicis," he says, and he hands it to Minerva, sitting on the front, and smiles, "I'm sure you'll find the right occasion to use it, Ms. McGonagall."  
I don't know why, but I glance at Riddle. He's glowering Minerva from the corner of the class while she keeps the vial in her school bag, and when she leaves the class, he follows her. I try to go behind them but Slughorn distracts me.  
"Mr. Prince, I'm having a Slug-Club dinner in my private chambers on the 30th to celebrate the end of the advanced classes and I wondered if you'd like to join us," he asked. Dumbledore said Slughorn's memory about Riddle happened in one of his parties, so I must attend it.  
"Of course, it'll be a pleasure, professor."

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon I am sitting on Slughorn's chair as the children come in. Riddle arrives punctual, with his usual serious expression, and prepares his things on the table as his companions sit down. Thinking that I have the responsible of the worst Wizarding War only a few feet far from me, younger, weaker, defenseless... it disturbs me. With a one move of my wand I could make Lilly come back to life... but it wouldn't be right to do it, not according to Dumbledore, there are even rules that forbid what I'm thinking of... so I place my hands on the table and breathe.  
Then Minerva crosses the door, well... I have to look her twice to make sure it's her because this time her hair is tied up in a bun and she walks in with her head down and wearing her white blouse buttoned to her neck and a long tartan skirt that hides every inch of her beautiful long legs. She sits down in silence and prepares her things on the table.  
Slughorn begins the class but I don't pay any attention to him... I am totally taken aback by Minerva's sudden change, which I have reasons to believe is not a teenagers passing thing because that's the way I know her... Who makes such a change from day to night? How? Why?  
It doesn't take me long to think of a name... Riddle is staring at Minerva from the corner of the class, at one moment she glimpse him, he grins at her and somehow she spills the potion all over her clothes.

* * *

This time, it's me who follows Minerva at the end of the class. I catch her right at the bottom of the stairs and she is startled by me when I appear at her side.  
"I'm sorry," I apologize.  
"It's ok, professor Prince," she talks looking at me. Her eyes doesn't shine anymore, it's like there was a void in them, "if you excuse me..." she tries to be dismissed.  
"Actually, I'd like to talk to you," I say.  
"I have work to do," she insists and tries to leave me behind.  
"Ms. McGonagall, I really..." I grab her wrist kindly to stop her and she does, but quickly moves away from my touch and taking advantage of my perplexity, she walks away.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5 - Thu30'43-1994

**** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay of this update and for this part not being very long. I'll try to update soon because exams are close and then I really won't have any time for fanfics (which is ironic, because it's just when I tend to me more productive).  
**

**I hope you like this part and don't hate me if it's not what you expected. There's not much in it... next one will be more interesting. ENJOY!**

* * *

The forge of Minerva - 5

On my way to the Gryffindor tower I think on telling Dumbledore he should have a talk with Minerva as his Head of House but then I realize I can't do that... Whatever it is that made Minerva become who she is at the time when I come from could be disturb if I interfere... so if Minerva talks with Dumbledore it can't be because I've helped it to happen...  
Oh! This damn mission is harder than I thought when I accepted it! I decide not to go back to the Headmaster-to-be chambers just in case, because I'd like to discuss Minerva with anyone right now. I don't understand anything, and even if I did, I can't help because it would change the future so... I must stay away.

With a bit of skill and a lot of luck, I am able to avoid any uncomfortable encounter until Thursday 30th of December. At evening, I get dressed with my Yule Ball clothes again and go down the dungeons knowing I'll meet Minerva in the Slug-Club dinner, but I don't... she doesn't appear and when I ask professor Slughorn he tells me that Ms. McGonagall has dropped out from every extracurricular activity she was participating, even her beloved Quidditch.  
I'm more and more confused at every new piece of information... What is going on with Minerva? At the other side of Slughorn sits Riddle, calmed, with a grin on his lips... What could he do to that young graceful girl to make her change from night to day? Every idea that passes through my mind is worst that the other and I can't help it but approach him after dinner.

"I know you did something to her..." I whisper as we stand near the fire of Slughorn's quarters, loud enough so he hears. He looks at me from the corner of his eye but doesn't say a word, he knows what I'm talking about but anyway, I remind him, "you upset Minerva somehow."  
He smiles and stares at me, "I did nothing to McGonagall," he replies and then adds with a lower voice, "nothing that she wasn't asking for." The boy leaves. I don't like what he implies and I feel the urge to look for Minerva and ask her if I'm right, but I can't, I have a mission to accomplish.

I excuse myself to Slughorn but instead of leaving, I cast an invisible spell on me. Soon everybody is gone except for that who will be my master, and I see him take something from his pocket when Slughorn's not watching. When I look closer I see it's a vial of Felix Felicis that he pours down his throat, and I know only one place he could have been able to find it.  
I stand unseen, between the professor and the boy as they talk about a magic I had never heard about... that has to be the conversation Dumbledore asked me to witness. My mission is over.

* * *

On my way to the Gryffindor tower to get the Time-Turner and go back to 1994, I wonder if Lord Voldemort was able to create a Horcrux and how would we destroy it if he did.  
It's past midnight when I cross the Fat Lady's picture, but the Common Room is not empty. There is someone sitting on the corner with a pile of books and the only light of a candle and the fireplace. Hesitatingly, I approach the mysterious figure and realize it's no one but Minerva.  
"It's not time to be doing your homework, Ms. McGonagall," I startle her.  
"Oh, good night, professor Prince, I thought everybody was in bed."  
"Actually, I was in professor Slughorn's party, where I thought I would meet you as well..." I try not to show too much interest, "I was sorry to hear you'd left all your extracurricular activities..."  
"It's my last year and I decided to concentrate only in transfiguration," she answers and it sounds to me like a prepared reply.  
"Does your decision have anything to do with the fact that Riddle was in possession of you Felix Felicis?" I must ask, and she begins to close her books and collect her things.  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." she says, having no answer prepared for that question.  
"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but if it is what I'm afraid, I think you should talk to someone..." that's it, I've interfered.  
"I can't... and, anyway, nobody would believe me..." she looks at me with wet eyes but letting go no tears.  
"I believe you, Minerva, I do..." and for the first time since I arrived to the past I look at the young lady in front of me like I'd do to her future self.  
"He followed me after class," she begins to tell, and I notice in her voice the need to let that out, "I didn't realize he was behind me until we reached the first floor girls toilets and he pushed me inside all of a sudden..."  
"Ehem," a coughing behind us interrupts Minerva and I turn around to see Dumbledore standing in the middle of the room, "Ms. McGonagall, it's time to go to bed," he says not taking his eyes out of me.  
"Yes, professor," Minerva takes her things in a rush and obeys, "good night."  
"Good night," I say to her knowing I lost my only chance to know what happened.  
"I don't care if you managed to get what you came looking for or not, I want you back to whenever you come from," the Headmaster-to-be said sounding really upset.  
"Sir, I was only," I try to excuse myself.  
"I don't want to know, but I don't like it, so you're leaving..." he put his hand in his pocket and hand me the time-turner back, "it's prepared to go forwards, so you should have no problems."  
"Sir, I'd like to..." I insist taking the watch on my hand.  
"Look Mr. Prince, for some reason you're a man of my trust in the future, but right now, you're not..." after that he turned around and made his way into his office, "oh, you should leave from Dippet's office," he added.  
Alone in the Gryffindor common room I feel bad for not having helped Minerva and for Dumbledore's harsh words. I head to the old headmaster's office and after saying the password to the gargoyle I make use of my transportation.

* * *

1994

* * *

Traveling through time is worst than using a port-key, specially travelling forwards. When I open my eyes, and I am able to see the walls around me again, I feel dizzy, tired, and I collapse on my knees panting.

"Severus, so glad you're back," the Headmaster's voice welcomes me, "let me give you a hand," I see his feet and he lends me a hand. I sit down and after having some water I seem to feel better, "tell me you were able to get it."  
"I was, Sir," I say as I take out my wand and put the memory of the end of that dinner in the vial he hands me.  
"Oh, I'm so glad, thank you Severus," he says, "or should I say Mr. Prince..."  
"You remember?"  
"Of course, I do... time is a complex continuum, Severus..."  
"Then..." I think out loud...  
"Oh, should I guess who you're thinking on...?"  
"You never told me I'd found Minerva too, she was so different back then..."  
"She was young," Dumbledore points.  
"Yes, but she was a different person and he changed her," I stand up and make my way to the door.  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
"Voldemort, Sir" I say, "I'm afraid that Minerva was one of the first persons to really encounter him..." leaving the Headmaster with the though I leave the office.  
My first intention is to go to the Gryffindor tower, I feel the need to talk to her, but then I realize the time and that even if she was awake, we wouldn't just continue our conversation where we left it... she may not even remember me from then. There's no chance she's going to talk to me about this in this time.

* * *

So, somehow, I end up in the first floor girls toilets. The door closes behind me noisily and I turn around. He'd pushed her in here, and then what? I know he took the Felix Felicis from her, maybe that's the only thing that happen, they come in, they duel, he's stronger, or maybe catches her unguard and manages to take the vial from her back. Maybe Minerva really decided to only concentrate in transfiguration because it was her last year...  
"Who's there?" a female voice yells from one of the cabinets and all of a sudden the ghost of a teenager flies in front of me, "Oh, hello, professor Snape. Never thought you'd come in this toilets..." her voice becomes nicer. She's Moaning Myrtle.  
"Good night," I say, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you," I apologize walking back to the door, but she flies on the way.  
"You don't disturb, it's nice to have company, you know..." she smiles and I wonder if maybe...  
"Myrtle, which year did you die?"  
"Why do you care?" she sounds upset.  
"Well... I wonder if you could help me," I'm not sure if this is going anywhere, but I don't lose anything by trying, "the afternoon of December 27th in 1943 something happened in this toilets, I think a boy attacked a girl and I wonder if you saw anything..."  
"I see lots of things, but I can't remember all of them..."  
"Well, you know her, she was professor McGonagall," I'm maybe giving too many details, "she was about seventeen back then... and he was a handsome boy, Riddle, was his name."  
"WHAT?!" she yells and suddenly dips herself into one of the toilets making a big splash. She knows something.  
"Myrtle, I need to know what happened..."  
"I have nothing to say involving that boy!" I can listen to her voice but I can't see her.  
"Do you remember that day? Did you see anything?"  
"I saw everything, it was awful... but I won't say a word!" suddenly all the toilets begin to let their water fall and I have to leave before my shoes get wet.  
I will definitely talk to Minerva, what I am not sure is... how.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6 -31st Dec 1994

**** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...**

**A/N: I haven't got time to reread this chapter because I've been writing it in the library and should go to class now, but I think it's not that bad. I hope you'll like it. ENJOY ^.^**

* * *

The forge of Minerva - 6

My mind makes every effort not to fall asleep, but after tossing and turning under the sheets of my bed trying to figure out how to approach Minerva, time-travelling tiredness wins the battle. I wake up later than what's usual for me and from the small window of the dungeon daylight comes in. I dress up, have a quick tea and leave.

In the corridors the students seem excited for something and I realize it's New Year's Eve. I hate this time of the year, and I hate it more when I am surrounded with cheerful teenagers spreading hormones all around the school.

Upstairs,I find Minerva coming out of the Great Hall with Hooch and Sprout. Because of the damn tournament almost the entire school has stayed for holidays this year and I miss those Christmases when Minerva and I were the only one in the school looking after the few kids who weren't going home. Alright, we always spent those two winter weeks avoiding each other, only meeting for breakfast, lunch and dinner and sharing words only to argue, but if this was one of those years it wouldn't be so hard to find Minerva on her own.

* * *

At the end of the afternoon I get tired of following Minerva all around and I decide it will be better if I wait a few days before talking to her about what I learnt in the past, but on my way down to the dungeons I am startled by her when she comes out from my own classroom, wand in hand. Fortunately, the corridor is empty.

"Why have you been following me?" she asks directly and branding her wand to me.  
"Hi, Minerva," I say trying to sound calmed.  
"When did I gave you permission to talk with so much familiarity to me?" she wonders, and I realize I have actually salute her by her name and not as 'Professor McGonagall' and I guess it's due to the fact that for the past days I've seen her like another student and not an equal colleague.  
"I'm sorry, professor," I autocorrect, "would you like to join me for an evening tea?" I ask, making a movement with my hand inviting her into the classroom and hoping she puts down her wand and accepts.  
"You haven't answered my question, yet," she insists, "why have you been following me this morning?"  
"I was trying to find you alone so we could talk in private, professor McGonagall," I say, "so now that you're here, I'd be glad if you accept my invitation..."  
"We can talk here," she says not losing her tone but I notice a slight trembling of her wrist while she holds her wand harder.  
"No, we can't," carefully, I put my hand in my pocket and fetch my wand, "maybe," I say, "you'll feel more comfortable if you keep this," and I hand it to her, and she takes it and looks at it with her eyebrows frown like examining it, or maybe the situation.  
"Alright, let's go," she keeps both wands in her right pocket and we cross the door behind her. I close the door after me and lock it so nobody bothers us, but when I turn around I notice she's staring at me.  
"I'd prefer if you don't do that," she says pointing at the door and I immediately undo my action.

I walk to my desk passing through her and offer her my chair, once she's sitting down I take one of the old chairs of the corner, using the end of my sleeve to clean the dust of it before sitting down.  
We stare at each other for a moment, in silence. She really has beautiful eyes, but they don't sparkle like they did in the face of the young lady I met in Dumbledore's office six days ago.

"What about that tea?" she asks.  
"You have the wands," I remind her, and she takes out which I think it's my wand, although I'm not really able to see the handle, and pops a couple of porcelain cups, a teapot and sugar, surely coming from her room. "Tell me, then, professor Snape, what do you have to tell me that is so important to make you follow me all around the castle," she says as she serves the tea.  
"This last week I've been in a mission for professor Dumbledore," I explain.  
"So that's the reason you left the Yule Ball so fast," she points, "two spoons?" she asks referring to the sugar.  
"Yes please," I answer, "The Headmaster sent me away to gather some information for him, and as I was gone I learnt something regarding to you that I don't feel comfortable knowing without your knowledge."  
"I see," she sips her tea in a very elegant way and continues, "did he sent you to Scotland? Maybe you met one of my brothers..."  
"No, it's not that..."  
"What is it, then?"  
"Well, professor Dumbledore sent me to the past..." and as words come out of my mouth I notice how hard it is for me to be honest with her, and I wonder if it is because of how the conversation can end or because of the her. After all, this is the very first time Minerva and I have a serious talk, not hiding behind any irony or sarcasm.  
"How far in the past?" she asks not able to hide that hint of fear.  
"1943..." I answer watching the expression in her face change at every number I pronounce, "I swear I didn't know I'd found you there, Minerva," her hands tremble and the cup slips her fingers crashing on the ground, spilling the tea all over the skirt of her dress, "Dumbledore never told me, the mission wasn't about you..." her eyes fill with tears and she stands up and walks away. I follow her, "I'm sorry," I say and we stop right in the middle of the classroom.  
"Sorry for what? What did you learn? What do you know?" she is nervous, I've never seen her like this, "Why are you telling me?"  
"Enough to imagine things I don't want to believe," I answer, "that's why I wanted to talk to you, because I need to know what I think that happened to you isn't true... that I'm just jumping to wrong conclusions..."  
"Should I remember you?"  
"Maybe, Dumbledore does... He changed my face, but I used my mother name's...professor Prince..." I see Minerva making an effort to remember and all of a sudden her eyes open widely.  
"Oh my... it's true... you did travel to the past... that's why the professor, you, were gone in the morning, you came back..."  
"Minerva, I..."  
"Professor Snape, I don't care what you know about me, but you still owe me respect," she says looking down to me.  
"Of course, professor McGonagall, I'm sorry," I feel like I'm apologizing for a stupid thing but I guess it's her way to gain control of the situation.  
"Did you tell anyone? Does Dumbledore know?" she demands.  
"No, not as far as I am concern, at least," I assure.  
"Good, then," she looks for something in her pocket and for a moment I think she's looking for her wand to heck me, but instead of that she hands me mine, "I'll appreciate if you keep it to you. Good bye."

"No, no, no... wait," and I step forwards to stand in front of her and stop her.  
"Severus, please," it sounds more like an order than a plea.  
"Who is losing respect now?" I tease and then continue more seriously, "Minerva, even if you didn't ask, I wouldn't tell anyone, but the truth is that right now I'd have nothing to tell apart from what I saw..."  
"And what is that?" she asks suddenly interested in what I do know.  
"I popped into 1943 at Christmas Eve, the next day Dumbledore introduce me a young beautiful lady unable to stop smiling, intelligent, beautiful, happy... I didn't know it was you. We went together to Slughorn's special seminar, remember? You were so nice with me even we'd just met and I was a professor... but then, all of a sudden from day to night you changed." at this point, Minerva sits down in one of the benches of the class, "Minerva, before I left you told me Riddle followed you after class, that he pulled you into the first floor girls toilets, and I know Riddle scared you somehow, that he did something to you... but I am afraid to think of what."  
"Don't be... I bet your thoughts are right, Tom Riddle, who would become no other but Lord Voldemort, raped me when I was seventeen years old." this is it, she's said it, you've read it, I've heard it... she's said the word I was afraid to pronounce, to even think of...  
"Don't pity me, please," she begs staring at my eyes and I realize I am looking at her with sorry, maybe sadness... I do feel bad for her, for what happened to her, but more than that, I feel angry with myself for having been there and have done nothing to help her.  
"I'm sorry," I say, "I'm so sorry this happened to you..."  
"Don't be... it was a long time ago for me, I am over it," she lies.  
"You're not," I dare to point.  
"How you dare..." she threatens.  
"Minerva what happened changed you and you've never gone back to be who you were before... you've never gone over it. During the Yule Ball I asked you for a dance and you rejected me, just a moment ago you wouldn't come in with me on our own..." I explain, "Minerva, are you afraid of men?"  
"What a silly thing to..." but she's not even able to finish that, "I'm not," she lies to herself, "I'll admit I changed, but it made me stronger. I decided no other man would ever touch me, that no man would ever desire me... but I am not afraid of anything."  
"Give me your hand," I ask opening the palm of my right hand so she can place hers on it, but she hesitates, "come on, poof me wrong."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7 - Happy New Year (the end)

**The forge of Minerva - 8**

**.**

"Minerva what happened changed you and you've never gone back to be who you were before... you've never gone over it. During the Yule Ball I asked you for a dance and you rejected me, just a moment ago you wouldn't come in with me on our own..." I explain, "Minerva, are you afraid of men?"

"What a silly thing to..." but she's not even able to finish that, "I'm not," she lies to herself, "I'll admit I changed, but it made me stronger. I decided no other man would ever touch me, that no man would ever desire me... but I am not afraid of anything."

"Give me your hand," I ask opening the palm of my right hand so she can place hers on it, but she hesitates, "come on, poof me wrong."

"I have nothing to proof to you," she answers.

"Why are you afraid? What do you think is going to happen?"

"I am not-" she tries to reply, but I suddenly grab her hand and pull her closer to me. I can feel her heart beating faster and faster and I can see her look trembling. She glowers at me, gets free from my hands and rushes out of the classroom making her heels sound louder than ever.

* * *

Later, from my office I hear the children passing by the hall, surely dressed with their best clothes to attend the New Year's ball. I decide to stay in the dungeons. I have no reason to go upstairs and I hate to hear the dull conversations of the professors' table.

After a light supper I reach a book from the shelve and read until almost midnight, when a knocking at the door takes me back to reality.

I cross the office, open the door and suddenly feel astonished by the view of Minerva standing at the hall wearing a sleeveless red dress with an opened skirt that shows one of her large legs and a low neckline badly hidden under a tartan scarf. Her hair is curled and falling down her shoulders.

"You were right," she says inviting herself in and I close the door after her, "I wanted to prove you wrong going to the New Year's dinner like this but, I couldn't even go into the Great Hall. I am still afraid..."

"You came down here..." I point out as a matter of fact and she seems to suddenly realize and tries to hide the neckline of her dress with her arms somehow, but I stop her. I hold her hands with mine and pull her closer. "Stop hiding, you look beautiful and you have nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't..."

"What about that dance I asked you during the Yule Ball?" and without letting her reply, I move my wand in the air and the explendid notes of the Blue Danube begin to play out of the nowhere.

At first I can feel her shyness, she keeps her distance from me, only holding my hands, but as the music increases I notice her coming closer to me, resting her elbow on my arm, peeking at me, smiling, and finally resting her head on my shoulder and letting herself be taken by the music. She's enjoying herself, and so am I.

Later, the noise of fireworks startle us, it's midnight.

"Oh, my goodness, is it that late?" she wondered moving apart and looking for a clock that I don't have on the wall.

"I'm afraid so," I answer, "Happy New Year, Professor McGonagall," I say placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Happy New Year," she replies, blushing her cheeks.

"Shall we have another dance?"

"Only if you take me to the Great Hall," she says, and I smile.

"My pleasure," I offer her my arm, and she holds it with her small hand as we walk down the empty corridors of the school to the New Year's ball, where everybody is.

Holding hands, we cross the crowd of children staring at us, or better saying, at their transfiguration teacher and her gorgeous outfit, and walk directly to the dance floor. I can notice her fear, so I gently squeeze her hand and make her look at me, she smiles and I lead her through the music. As we dance among all those people who we walk by everyday in the Castle, I wish I could stand with them for a moment, and see her moving around the dance floor with secure steps from the distance, watch her body melt with the music and her hair wave at her movements; but don't really envy them, because she is dancing with me.

After a few songs, I guess Minerva decides she's tired or that she's hungry, and we walk to the teacher's table. Everybody stops their dull conversations to look at her, she looks radiant, it's not only her dress anymore, it's her face, her look... she's different or, let me say, she's herself again, that sweet young girl I met in 1943.

"My goodness, Minerva, what have you done to yourself!?" Hooch exclaimed from her seat.

"Someone said I should let my hair down," she said, and she turned around to me and brushed my cheek with a soft kiss that made me blush, "and he was right."

.

THE END.

.

**A/N: I feel like I must apologize for two things: firstly, for making you wait so much for this; and secondly, for this being such a terrible ending for what I thought was a good story. I really should try to begin thinking of my fics endings before posting them because I always spoil the good ones... I wanted to take this story too far, and a love affair didn't look right to me on this one, so I decided to stop it here. I am sorry if I disappointed (which I bet I did) and if not, then, thanks for being such nice readers. :D Anyway, thank you very much for following the story, for adding it to your favorites and specially for letting me know your thoughts on the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
